


Faith

by Lost_Wings



Series: From Fanfiction.net to AO3 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Chloe is sick, Cuddling, F/M, Happy Ending, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Serious Illness, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Wings/pseuds/Lost_Wings
Summary: Chloe is sick and Lucifer is heartbroken.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> This is another fic that was originally posted on fanfiction.net. It was written quite a while ago now when it was an idea that would not leave my head. I still like it, so I'm posting it here too. 
> 
> I'm going to put a **Trigger Warning** here though because I use the illness more as a plot device rather than doing the illness justice in and of itself. So I want to put that warning here in case that's something that could be quite upsetting for you. I understand if it is because it's really hard to lose someone to illness. So please if you think it might be triggering because of the way it's used then don't read it. 
> 
> Lots of love x

The moon was pale and waning. The house was dark. Two figures stood in the prism of light that the streetlight outside the kitchen window provided. 

"I've been sick for a really long time Lucifer," Chloe said looking up at him, her voice calm but her blue eyes shining. The air felt full, as though someone had tried to blow up a balloon big enough to press against everything in the room.

"What? No… No," Lucifer breathed, shaking his head. Confusion and panic flitted across his face as he frowned ever so slightly.

Chloe nodded sadly.

"Sick? How sick?" His words punctured the balloon that had been pressing into the space around them, the space between them. 

"I'm dying Lucifer."

"No. No. You're not sick. You don't look sick!" There was a frantic edge to his voice as he tripped over his words. It was as though he was stumbling downstairs and thought his words alone could stop his fall. But Lucifer, more than anyone knew that when you were destined to fall, you fell, hard.

"I am and I have been for a while now." She maintained eye contact until Lucifer looked away, frightened by the intensity in her eyes that conveyed the seriousness of her words.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucifer asked, anger biting into his tone. 

"I didn't tell anyone. Only Dan and my Mum," Chloe explained gently.

"Why'd Daniel get to know?" It was practically a whine and Chloe had to suppress a smile as the Lucifer she knew revealed itself through the worry shrouding him. 

Chloe searched the room with her eyes as if looking for an answer.

"I… he's Trixie's dad. He's rational and supportive."

"Why wouldn't you tell me, Detective?" Lucifer repeated. His words quiet, hurt.

"Because I knew you'd freak out and be all irrational!"

"I would have helped!" Lucifer exploded. "I have money. We're going to get you the best care, the best treatment in the world."

Chloe shook her head. "Money won't help Lucifer. It's okay I've made peace with it." She tugged at the edges of his jacket, trying to provide a comma of comfort.

Lucifer looked down at her, trying to stop the tears in his eyes from spilling down his cheeks.

Everything was too much. 

Too much, too much, too much. 

"What about Beatrice?" Lucifer whispered.

"I'll have to tell her, I'll have to explain to her why Mommy got a new haircut," Chloe laughed quietly motioning to her buzz cut. "But she has her Dad and her Nanna…"

Chloe trailed off before looking up at Lucifer, "And maybe if you and Maze decide to stick around, she'll have you too?" It began as a statement but ended up as a question.

Lucifer nodded slowly.

"I want to enjoy what time we have left. And maybe I should have told you earlier… so you could make up your own choice before… this… whatever it is. But I couldn't because when you're dying, you tend to be selfish. And I didn't want to ruin the time we had. I didn't want to taint it with my sickness. And I suppose I was scared that you'd leave. You didn't know me well enough yet and I didn't know you."

Lucifer just looked at her with pained eyes.

Chloe rubbed her hands up and down the sides of Lucifer's torso before pulling him into her and laying her head on his chest. She pressed her hand against the lower half of his ribcage, feeling his bones, grounding her in the moment.

"Forgive me," she whispered.

Lucifer absently skimmed his hand down her back.

"You've done nothing wrong Detective," Lucifer said his eyes gazing upward.

Chloe pulled back, "Thank you for understanding."

"You're going to be fine," Lucifer said his voice cracking.

Chloe smiled sadly, suddenly too tired to push away the emotional pain she had been so good at detaching herself from in the daylight.

"I'm really tired. Goodnight Lucifer."

She turned and walked away slowly. Lucifer stood there in the dark living room. He was so angry. He clenched his fists. His breathing was shallow and he leaned against the kitchen bench to steady himself. He let his eyelids drop over his eyes. Lucifer tried to picture a void, devoid of light or warmth or movement. He tried to numb his mind but he couldn't stop feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't stop the cold granite of the kitchen bench from biting into his hands. He couldn't stop feeling alive. _Alive_. That's how Chloe made him feel. He opened his eyes, suddenly noticing the silence in the room. Taking a deep breath he wondered whether he was supposed to let himself out. But he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to leave, what if she was gone in the morning?

Lucifer wanted to sleep on the couch, but he knew that despite being sick, Chloe wasn't going to go easy on him if he just invited himself to stay.

Carefully he walked down the hall, to not wake Beatrice, and knocked once on Chloe's door. He opened it and Chloe looked up startled, tears glistening on her porcelain skin.

"Detective," he whispered, closing the door behind him and going to sit next to Chloe who was hugging her knees on her bed. She had changed into a long grey t-shirt and Lucifer thought she looked so young. Too young.

"Can I stay?" he asked.

"I don't have the energy to sleep with you," Chloe whispered, laughing.

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I was referring to the couch."

"No, stay here," she shuddered, trying to catch her breath from the crying and laughing.

Lucifer nodded, trying to shove down the panic as she gasped for breath.

"Are you okay?"

Chloe nodded. She brushed the tears from her cheeks but Lucifer shook his head.

"Don't hide your pain from me," he half begged half demanded, enveloping her in a hug.

Lucifer took off his jacket, shirt, belt and shoes and crawled into the bed beside her. Chloe rolled into him so that her back was against his chest. Lucifer draped his arm across her waist, his hand resting on her belly. She covered his hand with hers. Lucifer tucked Chloe's head under his chin, using his other hand to gently run across her short hair.

"Goodnight Lucifer."

"Goodnight Chloe."

 

Lucifer woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat, his heart racing. He rolled over to see Chloe awake, watching him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

"You didn't. Are you… Are you okay?" Lucifer panted, still caught up in his dreams.

Lucifer propped himself up on his elbows so Chloe could roll back onto her back instead of keeping herself upright to look at him.

She reached up and trailed a finger down Lucifer's jaw.

"Who would have ever guessed, L.A.'s most notorious playboy lying in bed with a woman and not having sex."

Lucifer grinned.

"I'm not going to break Lucifer. You can kiss me," she whispered.

Lucifer tilted his head, considering. He brushed his thumb over her lip. Then trailed his hand up her knee, slowly bunching her t-shirt up under her breasts. He lazily drew patterns on her tummy.

Chloe shifted and her breathing hitched.

Lucifer kissed her lips softly, gently. He kissed her cheek and her neck. Chloe closed her eyes and felt his lips against her skin. One of her hands was thrown back against the pillow, above her head, the other was on Lucifer's jaw, coaxing him to kiss her harder. Lucifer pulled back.

"I know this is what you want but you don't have the energy," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

Chloe sighed knowing that he was right. She wouldn't have listened if it wasn't for her daughter. She needed as many days as she could get with her little girl and that meant not being reckless with the beautiful man in her bed.

Chloe settled with Lucifer's kisses and his touches all over her body.

And falling asleep in his arms.

 

Lucifer was completely helpless. He could do nothing but watch Chloe lie on that hospital bed attached to every machine under the stars. He cursed himself for ever lighting them, wishing that the world was plunged into darkness so he wouldn't have to see the sight in front of him. But then he regretted ever thinking that, knowing that the rise and fall of her chest was something he would never want to miss. The slow beeps that pierced the room were all that kept Lucifer from shattering the window into tiny fragments.

His father had put Chloe in his path only to tear her away from him. His father had manipulated her to cause Lucifer pain. But she had a daughter and a family. She had people her loved her. She had a life outside of him. She was her own person, one of the best there was. Lucifer clenched his jaw blinking back angry tears. This was the ultimate punishment. Finally, he had found his home, his happiness…

Lucifer closed his eyes and opened them again. For a man who had all the money he could ever desire, he could not afford to believe that his father would be this cruel. That his father would kill an innocent and pure soul like Chloe's just to break him. If he believed that then there was no hope left for Chloe. _Hope_ , was very intricately bound to believing in something, he'd found. He shook his head. He felt the pressure of tears behind his eyes, a dull ache in his head.

He gasped as alarms sounded and nurses rushed into the room.

"Mr Morningstar, you have to leave."

Lucifer shook his head. He turned to the window and clasped his hands together.

"Father, please. I beg you. Don't take her."

The nurse tugged at Lucifer's arm. Lucifer glared at her and stood his ground. 

"I don't believe that you would be this cruel. I simply cannot," he murmured.

He realised the alarms had stopped. He turned around but Chloe still lay there, unmoving. The final nurse left the room. Lucifer sat next to Chloe and held her hand.

"I have every faith that you're going to get through this," he whispered.

He raised his eyes to the sky, "I have faith." 

Then he returned his attention to Chloe.

 

Lucifer woke up. His back cramped courtesy of the hospital chair. 

"Hey," whispered a soft feminine voice.

Lucifer's eyes flew open.

"Detective," he breathed.

"I woke up," she said in awe.

Lucifer nodded slowly.

"That you did, Detective" he whispered.

Her voice was a gust of wind blowing dust off an old bookshelf. He took in a deep breath and exhaled a shaky laugh.

Chloe smiled at him, her eyes open and guileless. "I suppose it wasn't my time… either that or I have a guardian angel," she whispered.

Lucifer huffed and gave her a small smile, turning her words over in his mind. 

Slowly, realisations formed. His Father showed him, the only way that Lucifer would believe, that he was loved. That Lucifer should have faith, whether it be in God or in the universe and that he would be heard when he cried out for help. And it seemed to work. Because even if it was just for that moment, and it was definitely for a lot more than that, Lucifer had regained his faith.

"I had faith," she whispered. Lucifer frowned, wondering if she could read his mind. "Faith that you would've got through life without me."

Lucifer shook his head, if he believed in coincidences, he would have said her words were just a happy one.

"Well Detective, apparently my faith is stronger. Because I had faith you'd come back."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit different in terms of what the plot is usually like for the show, in that it's not focused on a case or on Lucifer being the devil but I hoped you liked it anyway! Comments appreciated.


End file.
